The present invention relates to a camera system having a camera body and a remote controller which is detachably coupled to the camera body.
Recently, camera systems having camera bodies and remote controlling devices, or remote controllers for controlling the operation of the camera systems have been developed. In such camera systems, shooting operation can be easily performed remote from the camera body with use of the remote controllers, which contribute to enlarge the usage of the cameras.
Further, the remote controllers are required to be detachably attached to the camera body. If the remote controller is attached to the camera when normally used, an operator is not necessary to carry the remote controller independent of the camera body.
On the other hand, in recent years, camera system have been developed that have a plurality of functions. Accordingly, the number of operation switches provided on the camera body has increased. This plurality of operation switches restrict the positions in the camera body where the remote controller may be attached, and further prevents the camera system from being made compact in size.